gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Showtime presenters' cover of Wiktoria's Not With Me
The cover of the Presenters of It's Showtime with "Not With Me" by Wiktoria Johansson written by Johansson and Couples (and not Sisters) Linnea and Joy Deb, it also a cover version by Jaya, The song is paying tribute to the Presenters of It's Showtime and Judges ABS-CBN Chief Content Officer Charo Santos, Judah Mondragon City Mayor Bea Alonso, TV presenter Boy Abunda, Actor James Reid, UP Fighting Maroon Basketball player Ricci Rivero, Perfumer Joel Cruz and Nicole Cordoves and other judges after Miss Q&A Massacre killed all 9 presenters, 7 judges and Winner Mitch Montecarlo Suansane by Vice Ganda. Navarro: Hey are we done Cuz’ I feel like it’s not working out Curtis: Got a lot on my mind Tried to tell you but nothing came out Karylle: I know I can be hard sometimes Didn’t wanna let you down Said a lot of things just to hurt you Hilario: Know you did the same so please Now I ask you honestly Do you even wanna be with me Jugueta: Gave you my heart Can’t believe you just tore it apart They keep telling me girl you’ll be fine But how can I be When you’re not with me Corpuz: You said I won’t leave I never believed in your lies Perez: I hate that I was right Cuz’ you left me Now I’m dying inside Padilla: Gave you my heart Can’t believe you just tore it apart They keep telling me girl you’ll be fine But how can I be When you’re not with me Bang: Tried to forget But who’s gonna sleep on your side of the bed They keep telling me girl you’ll be fine But how can I be When you’re not with me Vhong: I remember how I used to look in your eyes I thought you would always be mine Anne: So why did you leave me Leave me here All: Oooohooo gave you my heart Can’t believe you just tore it apart They keep telling me girl you’ll be fine But how can I be When you’re not with me Tried to forget But who’s go‘ sleep on your side of the bed They keep telling me all you’ll be fine But how can I be When you’re not with me When you’re not with me Deaths # Vhong Navarro, 42, Actor, TV presenter and News anchor # Anne Curtis, 34, Actress, TV presenter and News anchor # Karylle, 37, Musician, TV presenter and Sports anchor # Jhong Hilario, 42, Dancer, Actor, TV presenter and Sports anchor # Jugs Jugueta, 40, Musician, TV presenter and News anchor # Teddy Corpuz, 40, TV presenter and News anchor # Amy Perez, 49, TV presenter, Actress and News anchor # Mariel Rodriguez, 34, Actress, TV presenter and Meteorologist # Ryan Bang (Bang Hyun-sung), 27, Comedian, Musician and TV presenter # Charo Santos, 63, Actress and Chief Content Officer of ABS-CBN # Bea Alonso, 31, Actress and City Mayor of Judah Mondragon # Boy Abunda, 63, TV presenter # James Reid, 25, Actor and Musician # Ricci Rivero, 21, Basketball player and Actor # Joel Cruz, Perfumer, Entrepreneur and Businessman # Nicole Cordoves, 26, Miss Grand International 2016 contestant # Mitch Montecarlo Suansane, Miss Q&A winner # Ion Perez # Jacque Gonzaga # Stephen Closing segment of Tawag ng Tanghalan After calling the winner of Tawag ng Tanghalan, The separated program independence from KapareWho and the former segment of Now defunct It's Showtime, Kim Chiu or Vice Ganda released out of the Ghost presenters (Vhong, Anne, Karylle, Amy, Mariel, Jhong, Ryan, Jugs and Teddy) to the Ghost flask, then Jaya, Kim, Vice and the TNT Hurados as well as the Daily or Defending winner (occasionally the loser of the contest) of the program sing "Not with Me" to end the segment and the show. Category:It's Showtime Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Television